Secluded Corridors
by FingersToKeys
Summary: Don’t get any ideas that I’ve fallen in love with you I have fallen in love with your body." DM/HG fic. I suck at summarys. Just read the story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made up my own story on why in the half-blood prince in their first potions class, Hermione stopped and went pink and didn't finish the sentance. Enjoy. :)**

My fist punched the air again.

"It's Amortenia!"  
"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," Said Slughorn, who was looking mighty impressed, and a surge of pride went through me, "but I assume you know what it does?"  
"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" I exclaimed.  
"Quite right! You recognised, I suppose, by its distinctive mother of pearl sheen?"  
"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals" I said enthusiastically "and it's suppose to smell different to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"  
I turned slightly pink and I did not complete the sentence. I didn't trust my own voice. I almost said 'Draco Malfoy's cologne!'

Harry and Ron were looking confusedly at me, but I was determined not to make eye contact. My eyes sought Draco's and his eyes bored into mine, with that cold appraising look. I looked away.

Draco and I had been meeting in the secluded corridors after hours since the beginning of the year.

_"Granger" Malfoy growled, pushing me towards a door pretending to be a wall, he succeeded and now we stood facing each other, not likely to have any interruptions.  
"Malfoy, I got your letter, how very descriptive. 'Me. You. Third corridor 6pm. DM.'" I sneered coldly, but secretly I was frightened like hell.  
"Don't get any ideas that I've fallen in love with you I have fallen in love with your body. I know you haven't been getting anything off weasel, so I'll give you an outlet for your sexual desires, and I'll have an outlet for mine. Don't tell me the bullshit that you don't have any because we all do." He said nastily.  
"You can't make me you know, what if I say I won't do it." I retorted.  
"Then I'll tell weasel that you have been cheating on him with me and he would believe me, because deep down he knows I wouldn't filthy up my reputation for no reason, if it wasn't happening." He knew he had me cornered. I sighed and gave up._

_He started kissing me ravenously, angrily. Grinding his body into mine, both of us going until exhausted oblivion._

It is good. I admit it. He has a good body, he is good looking. He is a great kisser and it is true, I am getting nothing off Ron. Draco is the sexual side of the relationship and Ron is the emotional side. I know, I am being selfish, and I feel immensely guilty, I can't stop. It's like Draco is my drug.

I managed to get through the rest of the lesson alive, and when I packed up, a note appeared on my desk.

_Me. You. Third corridor 6pm. DM._I got a sickening sense of déjà vu and my stomach tightened instinctively. I hurriedly stashed the note away in my bag. I felt giddy with stress. Luckily that was my last class for today.

I didn't attempt to go to the great hall for dinner, because I knew I couldn't eat. I kept pacing around the dorm room, and at ten to six I left. I rushed down to the third corridor, tripping over my own feet. I wasn't watching where I went and I collided into Draco.

"Granger" he sneered.  
"Malfoy"  
"In here" he said, and then pulled me inside the door/wall.

"You almost gave our position away, you dumb slut!" he shouted at me.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it; please don't tell Ron about us!" I pleaded.

He laughed a mirthless laugh.

"I won't, Princess" he said, saying 'princess' sarcastically. "After all, where would my toy body go then, you would have no reason to stay."  
He paused. Suddenly, the truth struck him.  
"You're in love with me. You wouldn't smell my scent if it was just lust!" he exclaimed, looking scornfully at me.

"How would you know that was what I was going to say, you are so full of yourself" I said coldly.  
"I know legitimens (sp?) Granger, don't think you can fool me" he said lowly, "and your body language pretty much gave it away."

I said nothing. I was trapped in a corner. I just stayed silent, safer for me in the long run.

"Well, I'm not in love with you. I'm in lust with you, and it's always going to stay that way, so don't try and change me." He growled.

His lips crashed down on mine, as they did many nights, and I knew there was no escape. And you know what? I'm not sure I wanted to escape anyway.

**A/N: I wrote this one because somebody voted on my poll that they wanted me to write dramione, so I did, If you want me to write a particualar couple, vote on my poll on my profile. :)**

Reviews? =D


	2. Hermione!

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't help but update this one first, I had so many ideas in my head, so here goes. Oh and just be warned, there is nudity, and stuff like that...and I've never written anything like this so yeah..**

Draco was grinding and kissing me harder than ever before. I didn't mind though, because contrary to my good girl image, I like it rough. He was unbuttoning my pants with one hand with haste and pushing up my tank top with the other. He moaned when he saw I was wearing his favourite pair of matching bra and panties (Slytherin green of course). He nearly ripped my bra off when he was trying to undo it.

"Someone's hasty today; did you take a lust potion?" I commented while panting.

I should have known better.

He pulled away, and gave me such a look of contempt I almost recoiled.

"What did I tell you about talking in our sessions!" he ground out. "Now you have totally ruined my memento!"  
"I'm sorry, Draco, It slipped out" I apologised, sorry that he stopped.  
"You should be" He growled.

He pointed his wand at me

"Silenco"

"Now, let's try and continue where we left of, hey?" The sentence sounded pleasant enough, but the way he said it, I knew I was in for a rough time. Draco loved to be dominant, and he would never let me take over that role.

All I was wearing was the panties, and he backed me into the corner and took them off too. I was completely and utterly exposed and I'd never felt more indecent in my life. Draco seemed to appreciate it; he was drooling like a dog over its dinner.

"I want you to take my clothes off" Draco commanded.

I of course obeyed; we had gone through this before.

I slowly inched his shirt up, and placed feather like kissed on his chest,

"Faster woman!" He groaned.

I pulled his shirt off entirely and ground into him as I licked and nipped at his neck.

BANG!  
The door to the secret room flew open, and there stood Lavender Brown, Thankfully alone.  
Draco and I pulled apart so quickly I would have laughed if I was an outsider, and I conjured up a sheet to cover myself.

The door slammed shut with all three of us inside.

"Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed, her eyes wide.

I blushed, and Draco said nothing, but silkily examined his fingernails. I removed the silencing charm.

"Lavender, I can explain!" I stuttered.  
"Ha! Yeah sure, wait until the whole school hears about-"  
"OBLIVIATE!"

**A/N: Ohhh, a bit of a cliffy. haha I couldn't resist. So, Who obliviates who? What happens next? Maybe revealed on Sunday, If you're lucky!  
And thanks to the reviewer who told me about the ductape, I forgot you couldn't kiss with duct tape, haha.**


	3. Guilty Minds

I almost dropped my wand in shock; I couldn't believe I just did that.

"Nice one Granger" Draco commented, "Maybe some of my Slytherinish characteristics are rubbing off on you."

I didn't say anything; I was still staring at Lavenders unconscious body.

"Well, I got to go, I have important business to attend to, see you around doll face"

Draco kissed me on the cheek, and then slapped me on the ass.

"Wait, you're leaving me to clean up this mess?"  
"Yep, Pretty much" he replied.  
"Draco!" I shouted.  
"See you in two days, babe."

He nonchalantly stepped over Lavenders body and walked out the door.

"Now just you wait a-" I started, but then accepted the fact he wouldn't come back.

I stared hopelessly at the figure on the ground, and then thought I should put some clothes on before she woke up.

"_Induviae appareo"_ I said, and waved my wand over my body, clothes appeared there. Next I pointed my wand at Lavender.  
"_Ennervate"_

"Hmm, ergh, what?" She spotted me "Hermione, what's going on?"  
"I came in here to practise spells, and I found you unconscious, somebody obviously used 'stupefy' on you."

I was quite surprised that the lie came so quickly from my lips, because usually I'm an awful liar, maybe it's true what Draco said.

"Oh thanks Hermione, but I don't know why I was in here in the first place" Lavender said thoughtfully. To skate over this sticky moment I said:  
"Let's go to dinner now"

I lead Lavender out of the room and into the hall.  
Harry and Ron were there; I went over to them and squeezed in between them. Harry gave me a quick smile, and then went back to scoffing his face, but Ron didn't even acknowledge I was there. I got a bit irked at this, but then I remembered what I'm doing to him, and I felt the guilt weigh in the pit of my stomach.

"'Ermine 'ello" Ron managed to grunt out, spraying food everywhere.

I raised my eyebrow, and then looked over at the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at me, with a smirk plastered on his face, and I managed a half smile. He winked at me, and I got all flushed and started sweating a bit.

"Hermione, you don't look well, your all red and sweaty" Harry commented, looking at me in concern.  
"You know what Harry, I don't really feel that well, I think I'll go to bed" I said, sticking a fake cough in between every second word.  
"Ok, you get some rest. It's Saturday tomorrow, so you can have a sleep in too" Harry replied.

Guilt weighed me down and made me sluggish as I slowly walked up to the Gryffindor tower I reached my dorm and pulled on my Pyjamas. I went into the merciful oblivion they call sleep.

I woke up, what seemed five minutes later, but really it was 10:00am. I got up and pulled on my gray short sleeved top, with a white stitched on vest and my pleated black miniskirt. I brushed my hair and my teeth I pointed my wand at my hair, it was looking awful today and cast '_praeclarus'_ and it went all shiny and curly, instead of my frizzy mess.

I walked down the stairs to the great hall, and I was first to arrive out of the golden trio. Harry and Ron came in five minutes later.

"Oh Hermione, thank god you're up, I thought you might have been to sick to go on our date today" Ron exclaimed, hugging me tight and placing a kiss on the same cheek Draco did last night. Oh great, the guilt was back again. I forgot about the date, and I felt so bad.

"Yeah, a good night sleep works wonders" I smiled weakly.  
Ron started scarfing his food, and Harry caught my eyes and grinned at me.

A note for me appeared on my plate, and I picked it up and unfolded it. I was dismayed when I saw it was Draco's spidery writing.

_'That's where I kissed you babe; I wonder whose lips are softer. Probably mine, his would feel like having leftover food pressed on the side of your face. Oh and tomorrow night, 7pm. DM'_

"Who was that from?" asked Harry.

I scowled on the inside.

"Oh just Terry Boot, reminding me about prefects duty" I lied, on the outside I was cool and collected, but that was completely opposite to what I felt on the inside.

The rest of breakfast passed without incident.  
When Ron was done he took my hand and led me out into the Hogwarts grounds.  
We sat on a seat by the lake, and he rummaged around in his coat for a minute before extracting something from his pocket.

"Hermione, I know we have only been going out for a month, but I really feel you are the girl for me. I love you because you are so kind and patient, and beautiful" He pulled out a silver band "It's not an engagement ring or anything, just proof that you want to go steady with me"

I nearly exploded with grief and guilt. He was being so kind to me, and I was cheating on him, but I didn't know any nice way to decline.

"Sure Ron! Ill go steady with you" I faked a giant smile.  
"Great!" he exclaimed, and leaned towards me for a kiss.

Suddenly he stopped and reeled away from me.

"Do you want to tell me why you smell like _another guy's aftershave_?" he says darkly.

**A/N: I'm sorry, another cliffy! The chapter was longer this time. The reason why I'm updating so quickly, sort of, is because I already have the story mapped out in my mind.**

Reviews?


	4. AN2

AN:  
Sorry guys, I've been feeling really sick lately, and I'm getting broken sleep and stuff so I don't know when ill be updating, really sorry for leaving the story up in the air but I'm not well at all. Ill update soon though, I promise :)

Thanks to all those that have looked at my story or reviewed or put me on story alert or favourite story or author alert or favourite author, much appreciated, You guys are the ones that give me the drive to keep writing. :)


End file.
